


Animagus

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Gryffindor Lance (Voltron), Julance 2019, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: The hell he went through this school year finally has come to its end. Lance got an opportunity to finally fulfill after a month of waiting. He couldn't hold back any longer, he had to go and be free again.Julance 2019 - AU Prompts:Day 8 - Hogwarts AU





	Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Ravenpuff, so it's considered a crime for me not to post anything involving Hogwarts, AU or not.

He needed this. He truly did. With essays to turn in, the potions he had to make perfectly, the piles and piles of homework he had to finish, and the constant studying he did for weeks to prepare for the exams, especially the O.W.L.S, Lance was done. He was _done!_ It was finally the last day of their exams, and every single student was drained. 

Well, mostly everyone. He didn’t know how Pidge kept her cool before _and_ after the exams. He swore to Godric Gryffindor, that Ravenclaw's one freaky witch. 

That didn’t matter now. What did was his opportunity being fulfilled. Excitement was already coursing through his veins faster than the memorization crammed inside his mind. 

Looking back, he glanced up at the castle that was his second home. Hogwarts always looked more magical at night; with the stars sprinkled on the dark canvas, it reminded him of the lights that appear at the wands' tips. It was like the wizards and witches in the sky were the ones representing the stars. It’s a breathtaking sight, painted in his mind from the days of sneaking out he'd done. It motivated him to go out, even when he shouldn’t, and stretch out his muscles. Although, he could do that at Quidditch practice with the rest of the Gryffindor team, but this was better. He rather be alone, and do his own thing every time. 

With a sigh, feeling the relaxation coming in as he stood in place, Lance soon resumed heading towards his secret spot. The invisibility cloak hiding him fluttered at his feet. 

Merlin, did this feel GREAT! 

Lance’s race with adrenaline and happiness as he ran across the meadow, the wind both cooling and running its touch on him. He felt so alive, so _free,_ so far from the stress coming at him. Oh, Merlin, it’s been a month since his last run, only to stop when the school work was overpowering his desire , but finally— _FI-NA-LLY_ _!_ —he got to loosen up his animagus form again. 

He was fully aware that, in his position as an enrolled student, his form was unofficial. But, he couldn’t help it. When he got the chance to experience it, Lance just had to take it! Since then, he had no regrets, not even caring on chances of getting in trouble with the Headmaster (or worse, Professor Snape). Lance wanted to try it, and he was grateful on doing it. 

No one could understand this, but there was a void inside Lance. The size was only half, and that’s because the filled half was done from riding his Firebolt broomstick. As much he loved riding it during Quidditch practice and games, Lance felt it was more “responsibility-related”; it was out in the open, but Lance had his limits on flying in school grounds. Now, in his animagus form, it was the exact opposite. No stress, no worries, no possible eyes watching his every move. That filled up the half gap just right. 

Lance didn’t keep track of time, but he was sure it’s been an hour. He ended up in front of the Great lake, and started licking up the water for his dehydrated self. ‘ _Man, this feels good_ ,' he thought as he drank the cool water in the warm air. Once done, he shook and stretched then sat on the grass. Blue eyes then glanced at the water, the full moon giving him light as he watched a calm, light brown wolf staring back at him. 

He wished he could stay like this for good, but he can’t. Eventually he has to go back into the castle, the cloak hiding him from that irritating Filch and that pest of a cat Mrs. Norris as he snuck back to his house, and return to his life as that flirty goofball of a Gryffindor Hogwarts student. Along with being a good friend to Hunk, not panicking and worried for his missing friend and roommate, and Pidge, not scolding at his idiocy for staying out last night. Again. 

But, until then, he was going to relax from the released stress, and focus on being this nocturnal wolf, blending with the calm environment. The water trickled as it flowed, the wind occasionally flew by, the leaves rustling from the treetops, and the grasshoppers far from distance cricking within the trees had him (temporarily) one with nature. 

And what better way to include with it was the beautiful song from the wolf, howling at the moon with one repeating word in mind. 

‘ _Freedom!_ ’ 


End file.
